Fiore Kingdom
Fiore Kingdom is a major faction in LOTM: Sword of Kings story, making its debut in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine as the homeland of Azul Jissele. It is one of the three alliances of Tamriel formed by Aldegyr Kingdom, Novosic Kingdom and Fiore Kingdom, an alliance made of the three last Absolute Monarch countries at the time of the Cold War II. Its colors are blue and white. At the end of Cold War II, in 2021, the KnightWalker Family, under the orders of Juria KnightWalker and Eckidina KnightWalker sent the Death Army to the capital of Fiore Kingdom to wipe out their heart once they discovered they were helping the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor in Europe, leading the KnightWalker to a critical internal crisis in Paris. As a result, Fiore Kingdom met its fate when Eckidina used Hlokust cannon of her Mother Ship to destroy the nation, killing every single KnightWalker of her forces and all people of Fiore. Background Originally, Fiore Kingdom was a treaty made by the kingdoms of Novosic Kingdom after the invasion to Aldegyr Kingdom's failed invasion 600 D.C. The terms of the treaty were that if Novosic came under attack from any outside army, all kingdoms would protect the province and the other kingdoms within. The main reason the Fiore was established was to end the poverty and suffering throughout the kingdoms of Novosic caused by Aldegyr trade routes, which in turn was caused by the many wars happening throughout the land. The Merchant King of Wayrest, Emeric, took action and united the previously warring people of Breton, Redguard and Vikings. He earned the trust of the kings of High Rock, earned alliance of the Redguards by a diplomatic marriage with Maraya of Sentinel, and finally, made a war treaty with the Vikings. Now, Fiore Kingdom is a pacifist country that still use swords and shields as war weapons, sending their men to battlefields against full-technological enemies. Description Fiore Kingdom is an extremely powerful country governed by an absolute monarchy just like Novosic Kingdom and Aldegyr Kingdom, and was one of the three last monarchy nations of the world. It's believed that 40,000,000 lived in Fiore Kingdom during the destruction of it by the hands of Eckidina KnightWalker in 2021. For generations, the royal family has protected the kingdom and its people from its neighboring countries. Thanks to that, the people still have complete trust toward the royal family. As trade in Fiore and Novosic slowed to a halt, it was only appropriate to have a merchant-politician for a leader of this faction. The High King Emeric (the third king of Fiore Kingdom) took the throne as he united the states of Fiore Kingdom. Emeric was known for his skill in politics and diplomacy. He, no doubt, was a wise leader, but his foes were given no mercy. His strategy is to infuse fear into his enemies, slaughtering armies and leaving few of the fighters alive, only for them to run and share their tale. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Princesses Category:Princes Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Peace Seekers Category:KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Category:Rebels Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti Nazi Category:CIS Productions Category:Soldiers Category:Rich Heroes Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Robot Haters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Pacifists Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters